Ryuji Iwasaki
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Blue Buster |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Blue Buster Powered Custom |label = Blue Buster |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie |lastepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |numberofepisodes = 50 6 movies 2 DVD specials |casts = Ryoma Baba Koudai Matsuoka (as teenager) }} :For his V-Cinema alternate see Ryuji Iwasaki (V-Cinema) is of the Go-Busters. He is a warrior with excellent fighting technique, as well as the oldest of the team. His partner Buddy Roid is Gorisaki Banana. His Buster Power is super strength. However, this has a dangerous trade-off. When Ryuji uses his power too much he starts to overheat and has to take time to cool down. If he completely overheats, his personality changes to a very violent person, and might do some lasting damage before shutting down. Biography Ryuji is the eldest of the 3 Busters and the most level headed of the three. He is 28 years old. He's the only one, of the main 3 to not have a family member appear in the series. Though, out of all 5 only, himself, and Jin, don't have any family members appear, only friends. The three Go-Busters make their first appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie where they take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia. Super Hero Taisen to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Powers and Abilities ;Super Strength: :His muscle is so strong that he can create a mini earthquake by hitting the ground. ;Inorganic Duplication: :By combining with Gorisaki Banana in Powered Custom mode, he can temporarily create any object out of the material he duplicated from the touched surface. Weaknesses ;Overheating: :When fighting too much or being exposed to the heat source too long, he will be hyperthermia and out of control, and will attack anyone in sight, enemy or ally, before collapsing in on himself. Personality Cool-headed and reasonable, Ryuji is always one to keep his head in the game while his younger comrades bicker amongst themselves. While he knows he's the oldest of the group and acknowledges this, he hates it when anyone other than him mentions this and reminds him of his age. While he is normally level headed, if Ryuji overheats completely because of the use of his super strength he becomes sadistic and irritable and will lash out at anything he finds annoying. Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game Ryuji as Blue Buster appears with his team in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster: to be added :Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster Powered Custom: to be added Blue Buster Powered Custom (Dice-O).jpg|Blue Buster Powered Custom as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Blue Buster Arsenal *'Morphin Brace' *'Ichigan Buster' *'Sougan Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicle *'Buster Vehicle GT-02': Blue Buster's truck Mecha * GT-02's Animal/MegaZord Mode, GT-02 Gorilla. - Powered Custom= As Blue Buster uses the GB Custom Visor, Gorisaki Banana's data transfers and projects onto Blue Buster's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Gorisaki and Blue Buster, to a degree are combined and can create stone constructs from data manifested on-grounds. Blue Buster/Gorisaki gain the attack "Gorilarge Punch" which allows Blue Buster to manifest an oversized Gorisaki fist for a supercharged punch. Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' Appearances: Episodes 33-34, 36, 39-42, Go-Busters Returns, 46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, 47-50, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters }} Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Ryuji Iwasaki *ID: 222-458-804 *Code Name: Blue Buster *Blood type: O *Age: 28 Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which as part of the first three Go-Busters was released as part of the "Legends" series of toys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into Blue Buster. Imitations *A copy of Blue Buster was created by Filmloid as part of a fake Go-Buster trio. *Two Buglars were given the appearance of Blue Buster by Sprayloid 2. Notes Portrayal Ryuji Iwasaki is portrayed by . As a teenager, he is portrayed by . Ryuji was briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused his appearance to change into that of Enter, though Ryouma Baba still provided Ryuji's voice. As Blue Buster, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gokai Green in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Other recent roles are Gosei Red, Shinken Green, and Go-On Green. Behind the scenes *He is both the second gorilla-themed hero as well as the second Blue to be a gorilla, after Gouki of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *Ryuji was the oldest active Sentai Ranger, until his successor arrived, 3 years older than him. *Of the core 3 Go-Busters, Ryuji is the only one whose Super Power does not manifest in his legs. *Ryuji's super-strength is similar to that of Dai of the Flashmen; his power was gained through training on the Green Star of the Flash System. Dub Names *In the Korean dub of Go-Busters entitled Power Rangers Go-Busters, which aired in South Korea, Ryuji is renamed Ryu, while he keeps his ranger name. He has the same Korean name as Souta. External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Blue Buster Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Blue Buster at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Blue Buster Powered Custom at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Buster at the Dice-O Wiki **Blue Buster Powered Custom at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Blue Category:Go-Busters Category:Energy Management Center Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Primate-themed Rangers